


You're Not To Blame

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The Hellicarrier Scene between Natasha and Clint.





	You're Not To Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I love playing around with this scene, because there's so much that could have been said and done.

"I don't ever want to feel like I did back then. What happened?" Clint asked as he rubbed his head and looked around the room. Natasha was sitting on the end of the bed, watching Clint. There was a haunted look in his eyes and she couldn't tell what was going on inside his head. "Loki got inside your head." She said simply, watching him as he digested what she had said, he understood, of course he understood. "Are they safe?" He asked and Natasha nodded her head. That was the first thing that Phil had done when they had learnt what had happened. Natasha nodded. "They were moved as soon as you had been compromised. I've been keeping in touch, to make sure they're doing all right." Natasha said and Clint sighed and nodded his head, rubbing his hand over his head.

"What else?" He asked as he noticed Natasha watching them with a look that was never a good sign. His body was edge, something had happened. What he didn't know, but it couldn't be good. "It's Phil." She said calmly and Clint's breath caught in his throat. "What happened?" He asked and Natasha took one of his hands in hers. "Loki escaped and Phil tried to take him on. I'm sorry Clint. He didn't make it." She said and Clint tried to bite back a sob, shaking his head. Natasha noticed the look in his eyes. "You're not to be blamed for this Clint. Don't think like that." She said and Clint bit his lip and ducked his head. "I got them on the ship. Loki broke out because of that." Clint said as his breathing increased and Natasha moved up the bed and placed her hands either side of his head. She watched the tears well in his eyes. She pulled him close and he sobbed into her shoulder. He'd killed people before. The two of them were a strike team, that was their job, but they killed people who deserved it, dangerous people who needed to be taken out of society. Clint had never killed an innocent person. He couldn't even kill her when he was ordered to. This was going to be hard for him. What was worse was, there was more to come.

"You didn't kill him. This is all Loki's fault and you need to remember that you were being controlled. You know I understand what that was like and you don't blame me for what happened when I was being controlled so I won't let you blame yourself." Natasha told him calmly as she held him close. She was the second person he needed but the first person, was currently being held in hiding, until the current situation was over. When there was a knock on the door Clint sat up quickly and wiped away the tears. Natasha called for the intruder to enter and Steve stepped in. He must have noticed the look in Clint's eyes but didn't say a word. "Suit up. We've got a battle to finish." He said before walking away and leaving the best friends together. "Let's do this Clint. Let's finish this for Phil." Natasha said standing up and holding out her hand. Clint took it and got pulled to his feet. They had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments much appreciated. 
> 
> All unedited. So review appreciated.  
> Looking for Beta. Message if you'd like to help.


End file.
